earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Ray Palmer 1
Characters * Courtney Whitmore * Ryan Choi * Megan Morse * Ray Palmer * Oliver Queen Location * Mad Yak Cafe, Ivy Town, RI VOX Archive * Megan Morse: clinking, fading laughter Size doesn't matter? How odd... Surely size is import- enhancement unavailable Oh! Hello Megan! I get it now! giggle * Oliver Queen: three instances See, that's some better banter than what you gave a while ago. You're learning, Palmer. How's the lair? * Ray Palmer: Still no lair, Ollie. Quit trying to make it happen. * Ryan Choi: sigh, glass clink I don't know, Ray... The Sanctuary is nice. I think Ivy Town could use a la- * Ray Palmer: Look what you've done, Ollie! You've turned my sidekick against me! one voice * Ryan Choi: Wait, am I really a sidekick? I always thought I was more of a part- * Oliver Queen: You're all sidekicks, kids. Don't try to deny it. You're sidekicks until you shed your old name. That's the rule. Well, that or you take on your mentor's identity... Ryan. * Ryan Choi: I have a mentor? Wait, you mean Ray? laughter, laughter fading You're not joking? How are you my mentor, Ray? * Ray Palmer: Well, you have the same powers as me... and your costume is an homage to mine. I don't know, Ryan, I just sorta always thought you were going to be the next Atom. * Ryan Choi: I helped you invent the tech that made you the Atom... I got powers the same time as you... I'm... I'm no sidekick! * Ray Palmer: Well, if you're not a sidekick... What are you doing living in my guest house? You can go move in with Dor- * Ryan Choi: Fine. Fine. I'm a sidekick. I'm a sidekick... and one day, I'll be the Atom. Whatever... even if Micro sounds better... * Megan Morse: While it is true, I was J'onn's apprentice for some time, I am over seventy of your earth years old. How can I still be a sidekick? * Oliver Queen: Allow me, Ray... Sidekicks are not limited to teenagers and children, M'gann. Just ask Courtney... Wasn't Pat some punk kid's sidekick? * Courtney Whitmore: Yes... Let's ask me. I've shed my teenage heroic moniker, taken on the legacy of Starman, and I had my own adult sidekick. * Oliver Queen: Wait, you were that Star-Spangled Kid?! chuckle Oh... I just always assumed you were always Starg- Nevermind. Doesn't matter. Not all sidekicks are teenagers, but any adventuring teenager is a sidekick. Sorry, Court. Them's the breaks. * Courtney Whitmore: I have a Cosmic Staff and a boyfriend who can beat down Superman... * Ray Palmer: If I may, Oliver, I believe that Courtney has made some valid points all-around... And I think we should definitely change the subject not that breakfast is here. * Oliver Queen: Good point, Ray! Lets have some toast... with our toast! To heroism! chuckle, laughter, glass clinking Trivia and Notes * Ryan is dating Doris Zeul, and Courtney's boyfriend who can beat down Superman is Captain Marvel. * S.T.R.I.P.E.S. was Courtney's sidekick while she was the Star-Spangled Kid. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ray Palmer (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Courtney Whitmore/Appearances Category:Ryan Choi/Appearances Category:M'gann M'orzz/Appearances Category:Ray Palmer/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:The Team/Appearances Category:Ivy Town Heroes/Appearances